


The Brightest One

by jiubin



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Yubin best gf, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiubin/pseuds/jiubin
Summary: After one long night of work, Minji didn’t think it would get better once she was home. Yet, her girlfriend proved her wrong.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	The Brightest One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !!
> 
> It’s my first time fully writing something, so any advices, corrections or comments are really welcome. (also english is not my 1st language.)
> 
> I also would like to really thanks my amazing friend and also writer abbey for helping me with this, please support her amazing work (user YoohyeonApple) !!!
> 
> Hope you will enjoy ❤️

Minji had, what you could call, the worst shift ever at work. She was on her way home, exhausted and on the verge of crying. She checked the time, one in the morning. Her girlfriend would probably already be asleep. She sighed. 

When she arrived home, she tried to make the least noises as she possibly could.

"Minji, baby, you’re home ?" A little voice said from the couch. Minji was surprised to see that her girlfriend was still not asleep.

"Did you eat? If not, I’ll cook you something." Yubin offered, coming closer to Minji. She kissed her forehead then embraced her softly.

"It’s okay, don't worry, I’ll heat up some water to make ramen" Minji said with teary eyes.

"You look tired. Did anything go wrong tonight?" Yubin asked, concerned by how exhausted Minji seemed. Her girlfriend was her whole world, and she hated to see her that way.

"Just customers and my superior being mean, as always." Minji said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Go lie down on the sofa, I’ll cook you some soup to warm you." The short hair replied, directly going to the kitchen without waiting for a response.

Yubin quickly started to cook, and she was glad she stopped by Minji’s favourite café after work, and bought a box of pink vanilla macarons. It would be a nice surprise. Once it was ready, Yubin settled everything on the table, then called for Minji.

"Chérie, it’s ready!"

Minji had dozed off on the couch. Only to be woken up by the sweet voice of her girlfriend, and the nice smell of food coming from the kitchen.

"I really don’t know what I did in my life to deserve someone like you, Yubinnie." Minji mumbled in a sleepy tone.

Yubin let out a short laugh."Someone is being cheesy for some soup. Come on, let’s eat while it’s still hot."

They ate in silence, just enjoying the calm of the night and each other’s presence. It was like that sometimes, moments together where they didn’t need to talk or do anything special to enjoy their time together. And that was in those kinds of moments that they knew they were meant for one another. 

"Go on the balcony and take some blankets with you, I’ll join you." Yubin said.

"Outside? What do you wanna do outside at this hour? It’s dark. You know it scares me." Minji said, worriedly.

"Then wait for me in front of the glass-door." Yubin reassured her, watching Minji step into their bedroom.

Yubin quickly prepared two cups of hot tea with honey, and spoons where she placed the macaroons she got for her lover. Everything was put on a tray, and she made her way to the balcony’s entry.

"Open up for me please. And could you use the flashlight on your phone to light me up, I don’t want to fall with what I have in my hands." Yubin chuckled.

The tray was set onto the little side table, then the couple settled down onto the pillows with the blankets Minji had brought. Yubin handed one of the hot cups of tea to her girlfriend with a macaron.

"Oh my god." Minji gasped, surprised by the lovely gesture. "You went to that cafe in the other part of town." Her eyes teared up again, but for good reasons this time. "Let me kiss you."

And that was what she did. She delicately got closer to her girlfriend, guiding Yubin’s chin with her right hand. When their lips met, it was warm. It felt like their first kiss. It actually always felt like it was. A wave of happiness going through both of their bodies, making them both smile into their kiss. It was short, but powerful. When they broke off contact, Minji promptly grabbed the tea and macaron.

When they were done drinking and eating, they both lay down on the pillows. The oldest woman being held by the brunette. Yubin put her head against Minji’s.

"Look at the sky." She whispered. 

Minji did what she was told, her eyes started to shine because of tonight’s beautiful starry sky. She was amazed by the view she was witnessing right now, and smiled brightly. Yubin watched her reaction, softly tightening her embrace around her lover.

Minji definitely was the brightest star of this lovely night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the little jiubin fluff~ we need more jiubin, right ???
> 
> My twitter : SomniaNeverDay


End file.
